Goofy/Gallery/Printed Media
Images of Goofy from print media. Comics Goofy comic cover2.JPG|Goofy's very first solo comic book (circa 1953) Goofy comic sample.JPG Goofy comic sample 2.JPG Goofy comic cover.JPG Goofy12comic.jpg James Goof cover.JPG|James Goof cover Mickey-Goofy comic.JPG Goofy comic 3.JPG Chaosgod3-6.jpg Stroblegoof.jpg MMMagazine1-38.jpg Mickey-goofy-comic-1930s.gif Donaldduckyoujerk.jpg MM Dippy and Squinch.jpg|Goofy as Dippy Dawg in a Mickey comic Mickey Goofy energy book.JPG Micky maus cover.jpg Tello goofy.jpg Journal de mickey with goofy.jpg Goofya14.jpg emC8xf_KfvvQ8.png|Goofy's great-grandpa from a 1961 Mickey Mouse daily strip by Floyd Gottfredson. Goofy-birthday-1969.jpg Glorybee.png Mickey-goofy-comic-uk.jpg Mickey_magazine_124_cover.jpg Goofy and Clarabelle dancing.jpg Wizards of Mickey Vol. 3: Battle For The Crown.jpg ColossalComicsCollection9.jpg|Goofy swings into Disney's Colossal Comics Collection. Geeft les Koken.jpg Les over UFO.jpg Op reis in Ierland.jpg Les over mode.jpg Alles verzekerd.jpg Dingoetmax.jpg Abranz fred mickey.jpg Goofy comic chicken and egg.jpg Mickey magazine 129 cover.jpg Wizards of mickey.jpg Mickey_Mouse_issue_311_Matterhorn_cover.png Dippy_Dawg_Strip.png Spuk-in-Stampede-City.jpg super goof creepy crook comic.JPG goofy goof-kart.JPG dingo mecanicien.jpg Mmmagazine 8-37.JPG Mmmagazine 7-38.JPG 1-journal-de-mickey-couverture-001.jpg Mm comic book 38.jpg Le journal de mickey 2.jpg goofy tightrope acrobat.jpg goofy hurdle comic.jpg Mickey mouse comic 214.jpg Le journal de mickey 1355.jpg Le journal de mickey 2726.jpg Le journal de mickey 1305.jpg Le journal de mickey 777.jpg Le journal de mickey 690.jpg goofy gaggle giggles.jpg Le journal de mickey 611.jpg super goof june comic.jpg Mickey mouse comic 103.jpg Micky Maus 1951 00.jpg Micky maus 76-28.jpg Micky maus 84-52.jpg Micky maus 91-51.jpg Micky maus 80-39.jpg Micky maus 84-9.jpg GoofyWatchingTV.jpg Funny-fishing-Goofy-Donald-comic.jpg Le journal de mickey 3071.jpg Mickey mouse haunted castle.jpg Micky maus 77-6.jpg Micky maus 96-52.jpg goofy laughing comic.jpg Mickey mouse comic 162.jpg Mickey mouse comic 215.jpg Mickey mouse comic 100.jpg SuperGoof65.jpg mickey and goofy visiting solitary.jpg mickey and goofy detective agency.png Le journal de mickey 259-1.jpg Le journal de mickey 220-1.jpg Le journal de mickey 199-1.jpg WoM-Goofy.jpg|Goofy as he appears in Wizards of Mickey. Le journal de mickey 1315.jpg Mickey mouse comic 111.jpg Mickey mouse comic 153.jpg Mickey mouse comic 205.jpg Mickey mouse comic 224.jpg Mickey mouse comic 167.jpg Mickey mouse comic 179.jpg Aamickey mouse 0126.jpg Mickey mouse comic 52.jpg Le journal de mickey 237-1.jpg Micky maus 08-22.jpg Le journal de mickey 1143.jpg goofy and microphone.png Mickey mouse comic 427.jpg Mickey mouse comic 123.jpg Mickey-Goofy-Pluto-Comic-On-Goofy-Being-a-Talking-Dog.jpg Micky maus 97-10.jpg Le journal de mickey 3126.jpg Us os 0387 00 001.jpeg Us mm 0091 00 001.jpeg Micky maus 01-23.jpeg Micky maus 94-30.jpeg de_mm2011_25a_001.jpeg Fr jm 0483a 001.jpeg Fr jm 0809a 001.jpeg Fr jm 2928a 001.jpeg Us mm 0044 00 001.jpeg Us mm 0101 00 001.jpeg le journal de mickey 255-1.jpg Books 1312992547 237753648 3-walt-disney-story-land-Tijuana.jpg DippytheGoofbook.JPG Little Golden Type Walt Disneys Goofy Movie Star Mickey Mouse Club 1956 A Edition.jpg Walt Disneys Favorite Nursery Tales The Gingerbread Man and The Golden Goose.jpg The Big Bear Scare.jpg Mickey and friends lets go to the airport.jpg Sport Goofy and the Racing Robot.jpg Goofy and the pirate treasure.jpg Fools gold.jpg 1947-Walt-Disney-Mickey-and-the-Beanstalk-Book.jpg|A Mickey and the Beanstalk book Mickey and Goofy Explore the Universe of Energy.jpg goofy's cleaning day book.JPG Magic artist book.jpg goofy pluto draw.jpg Mickey.goofy .baby .jpg Goofy pluto clarabelle collector storybook.jpg King Goofy - Goofy and the Magic Fish.png Other May12th.png|Goofy's page in Disneystrology Goof troop collectors issue.jpg Disney Tsum Tsum Sushi Book.jpg Ultimate Sticker Collection Tsum Tsum.jpg goofy's glider story.jpg Category:Character galleries Category:Classic Stars galleries